


Giving Out: Liam and Riley Wish Each Other Well

by Rhiannimated



Series: How Can I Choose? [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Job (mentioned), Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drake is a great hugger whether he wants to hear it or not, F/M, Homecoming Ball, M/M, Missionary, Multi, Outdoor Sex, hedge maze, male/female sex, voyeur Drake Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: This story picks up right after Giving In when Liam and Riley sneak off to the Hedge Maze for old time's sake.  This goes non-canon compliant when Liam realizes he isn't the first person to be with Riley that evening.  Will he care?  And what about Drake?





	Giving Out: Liam and Riley Wish Each Other Well

The second Riley and Drake step back into the ballroom, Bertrand sweeps her away to see what impression she’s made on everyone throughout the Engagement Tour. Of course, everyone gives her glowing commendations, because Riley is a pro at this by now. It also helps that she genuinely wants to help people, despite how poorly they may treat her.

Finally, Liam approaches and asks for a moment with Riley and Bertrand blessedly leaves them together, disappearing into the crowd.

Liam turns to Riley. “Enjoying the Ball?”

“I’m having a great time!” she says with a grin. “You sure know how to throw a party.”

“I do my best,” he smiles back. He leans toward her, lowering his voice. “I saw you across the room, and it got me thinking…I have a few spare moments before my speech.”

“Oh?” Riley asks, her interest piqued.

“I was thinking of taking a walk through the maze for old time’s sake. There’s a spot nearby that I would love to show you. A wishing well. With all the commotion of the Ball, no one would miss us. We’d be utterly…alone.” His voice drips with suggestion.

“You don’t say.” Riley’s eyes twinkle.

“Will you join me?” Liam asks.

Thoughts of their conversation at the top of the Statue of Liberty crowd her mind, about how much of the nobility have extramarital affairs due to marriages for political gain. She also thought about the fact that she’s just made love to Drake for the first time, and it’s not like she’s showered since then. Every now and again, she turns in such a way that she can smell Drake’s aftershave on herself. Will Liam notice? Will he care?

The longer she’s quiet, the more doubtful Liam looks, so she says, “Lead the way.”

Liam and Riley slip away from the crowd, trying not to be noticed. They think they’re successful, but don’t notice Drake’s unreadable eyes from across the Ballroom, following them out the door.

Once they’re outside, they stroll into the hedge maze. Liam walks with confidence, clearly following a familiar path through the twists and turns of greenery.

“This brings back memories,” Riley says, breaking their comfortable silence. She blushes, thinking about their first time letting themselves be free and having each other like they’d been craving the whole social season.

He gives her a knowing look. “Good ones, I hope.”

She blushes harder. “For the most part.”

They share a heated glance, collectively remembering their time together

Liam reaches one hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She pulls him closer, tilting her head back until his lips meet hers. He slides one arm around her waist, dipping her into a deeper kiss...then pulls her up again as he takes a step back.

Riley looks into Liam’s eyes. “Liam, are you sure you’re still okay with this?” she asks.

“I didn’t regret it last time, Riley,” he says. “And I’m certainly not about to now.” He presses her back against one of the pillars beside the wishing well. His kisses linger on the curve of her neck as he works his way up to her lips, snaring her in a passionate kiss.

Riley grabs the lapels of his jacket and pulls him closer. He groans lightly as her body presses against his, and one of his hands slides down to the small of her back.

“Riley…” he says. His eyes are full of wonder and desire in the moonlight. “Have I ever told you how captivating you are?”

“And just how captivating is that?” she asks, nipping his lower lip with her teeth.

He lifts one of her hands off of his chest and kisses her palm. When he looks up, there is an unspoken question in his eye. “I would do anything you asked of me tonight.”

She leans over to his ear and whispers, “Then keep going.”

A shudder runs down Liam’s spine. “I was hoping you’d say that. As thrilling as tonight’s been, the one thing I've wanted more than anything else...is you."’

“Then we’d better not waste anymore time,” Riley says, her voice taking on a husky tone.

“Wise words, my lady.” Smiling, Liam kisses her again. He shrugs off his blazer while she undoes the buttons on his vest and shirt. He says, “Always so considerate.”

“Liam, have I ever told you how handsome you are?” she asks, feeling as dazed around his abs as she always does.

“You might’ve mentioned it,” he says with a wolfish smile. “But I'm not the remarkable one of the two of us, Riley.” Liam pulls her into another kiss.

He groans softly as she runs her hands up his bare chest, then slowly back down toward his belt as he hurries to remove it.

When his pants are gone, it’s Riley’s turn to groan. “I liked the tuxedo, but I think I like you more like this,” she says, eying that big, thick, dark cock.

His eyes grow darker at her reaction. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Riley turns around quickly so Liam can reach the fastening of her clothes. As he undoes them, he kisses each inch of newly bared skin.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asks over her shoulder.

He chuckles into the skin just above her backside. “It would be a crime not to admire what I see.”

She steps out of the last of her clothes and instantly shivers in the evening air. Liam gently lowers her onto the lawn, warming her with the touch of his skin.

“Riley,” he sighs, and reaches one hand up to touch her cheek. “You are the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”

He slowly kisses down her chest, across her stomach, lower and lower, and all Riley can think is how in only a matter of seconds he’s going to have to realize he’s not the only one she’s been with tonight. Then his tongue dips down between her wet folds and she forgets to think about it, only relishing in his tight, hot strokes. He dips down further, licking inside of her for a long moment and then slowly pulls his head up to look at her.

“Riley…” he says in a questioning tone.

She instantly feels horribly guilty. “Yes, Liam?” she asks in a small voice.

He asks haltingly, “Did you by chance…end up somewhere…private…with Drake earlier tonight?”

Riley closes her eyes and nods, suddenly close to tears. “I’m sorry, Liam, we shouldn’t be doing this. I can’t do this to both of you…” She moves to get up but he stops her with a hand on her stomach.

“No, no, Riley, it’s fine. It just took me by surprise.” He looks like he’s warring with himself on how much he should say. “I just…wasn’t expecting to taste, er, Drake. Again.”

The heat in Riley’s face flares up and she turns bright red. “What?” She sits up. “Again!?”

“I wasn’t sure if I should tell you this, since it seems he hasn’t brought it up, but…Drake and I were once…lovers,” Liam admits, running his hand up and down her thigh. “I can smell his aftershave on you, right here,” he trails kisses along her inner thighs where Drake’s slight stubble had been brushing against her not even a full hour ago. His kisses lead him back to her center where he returns to licking with intent.

She throws her head back and groans. “Oh, Liam!” Her orgasm with Drake earlier left her already sensitive and Liam’s electric kisses stoked the flames into a roaring fire. It didn’t take long at all for him to draw a climax out of her. She claws at his shoulders and groans even louder. “Fuck, Liam. You’re incredible. Come here,” she commands.

He quickly moves his body on top of hers, covering her with his heat as he sinks into hers. Riley’s legs come up around his waist instinctively and she thrusts up to him as he thrusts down, causing them both to moan in unison. Riley starts to move frenetically, but Liam purposefully slows her down, taking her hands above her head and holding them to the ground. Her mind flashes back to doing this to Drake and she moans loudly, surrendering to Liam.

As Liam slowly pumps into her, he starts whispering in her ear. “I recognized Drake’s scent on you, because I buy him that aftershave every year for his birthday. It’s a special scent, designed just for him, by me and a team of designers in a highly exclusive boutique. He has no idea how much money it costs, or else he’d never wear it, but it’s perfect for him. He used to wear it when we’d go out on the town in a foreign country, playing the role of two college guys looking to fool around with a willing coed. It worked surprisingly well, and we got to be together, without being together.”

The image of being in a threesome with Liam and Drake courses through her brain and makes her convulse with desire. She gasps, trying desperately to move her hips faster, but his grip is absolute. “More, Liam. Tell me more!”

He pulls out of her and roughly turns her onto her stomach, pushing right back in when he has her where he wants her. He leans down again, continuing his whispered assault on her ear. “Sometimes they’d ask to watch one of us suck the other, and I always volunteered to do it. Drake would always try to hide how much he enjoyed it, but he has a particular tilt to his eyes when he’s really enjoying himself, and I made it my mission to make that happen as often as possible. He tastes. So. Good,” Liam growls and punctuates each word with a deep thrust.

Riley cries out, “Fuck! I want to see you two together!” and then she comes again, this time her knees failing her and giving out.

Liam yanks her hips back up and holds them in place as he thrusts into her a few more times before climaxing himself, biting out a single word: “Riley!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drake stands in the shadow of the maze, feeling a myriad of emotions while watching his best friend fuck the love of his life. The woman he thought had declared her love for him and turned down Liam. But, as he watches them together, even he can’t deny that he wouldn't've been able to turn down Liam in this situation, either. Not when Liam decides to use his tongue like that. They look absolutely gorgeous together, with Liam’s dark skin and chiseled muscle contrasting against her pale, white curves. Each movement between them was like watching a romance novel coming to life, and he shook his had at how Brooks would react if she heard him think that. The teasing would be annoying…well, actually adorable.

He feels bad for watching them together, and almost walks away until he hears Liam saying his name. The curiosity burns within him, causing him to take a few steps forward, staying out of eyesight but trying to get better earshot. “Drake and I were once lovers,” he hears Liam say, and Drake’s heart drops into his feet.

He’s TELLING her that? Panic races through his mind so much that it blots out any of their conversation. Drake has always hidden this part of himself, with only Liam knowing about it (and their various female companions, but none of them ever really KNEW them, so it made no difference), for fear that his father would look down on him for not being the manly man his father taught him to be. When his dad died, he felt like he had to live up to his influence and it locked him down even harder than before.  If Liam is telling Riley about it, who else has he told? Who else knows and has been laughing behind his back? This panic attack jolts through his brain several times until he tunes back into reality and suddenly hears Liam say in that growly voice he gets when he's too turned on to control himself, “He tastes. So. Good.” 

Drake barely has time to recover from how he feels hearing Liam say that about him when he hears Riley respond in a fucked out, completely turned on voice, “Fuck! I want to see you two together!”  Drake's eyes are immediately drawn back to the spectacle of his best friend banging his girlfriend doggy style, and that's definitely her orgasm he's witnessing, caused by Liam and the image in her head of him with Drake. Drake couldn’t believe it. And he was unbelievably hard in his pants.

Before reason had any time to instill itself in Drake, his body took over. He rips his pants open as fast as he can, whips out his throbbing cock and starts stroking himself roughly. The image of Riley’s knees failing her from the force of her orgasm is the only thing he can see, even with his eyes open, and before he knows what hit him, he’s coming onto one of the hedge walls in thick ropes, screaming silently into his fist, as his knees shake violently.

When he finally comes to his senses, panting, he looks up and realizes that Riley and Liam are standing before him, mostly dressed. Riley looks scared but turned on, and Liam looks abashed. Drake glances between the two, then down at his softening cock flopping out of his pants, and starts laughing. It breaks the tension between the three and Liam and Riley start laughing as well.

“I…believe we have a lot to discuss,” Liam says, characteristically the first one to pull himself under control.

“I believe you’re right,” Drake says in a tone that’s mocking and affectionate all at once.

Liam’s lips twitch into a smile before he takes on a more somber facade. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Drake.”

Drake holds up a hand. “I don’t think tonight is the night to discuss it. We still need to sit through the fireworks and then you two need to give speeches. We have a lot more ahead of us and tomorrow’s another day.”

Liam bows to him. “Fair enough, Drake.” He straightens up his clothes with Riley’s help and helps her in turn so that they’re both presentable. “I will take my leave now and see you when it’s time to speak.” He kisses Riley’s hand. “My lady,” he nods, and walks away.

Drake tucks himself back into his pants and zips up. When he looks at Riley, he notices that she looks miserable. He sighs. “What’s on your mind, Brooks.” He holds out his arm for her to take and they start slowly walking back to the Ball.

After walking for a bit in silence, she asks tentatively, “Are…you…mad?” 

“Brooks,” he says, stopping to look her in the eye. “I care for you so much that I’m completely blinded by it. Most people would be pretty pissed off to see the woman who chose them, naked with the man she said she chose them over, only moments after they consummated their relationship.  But, the only emotion I felt... was love for the both of you. You’re beautiful together, and you deserve to be together.”

Riley steps away from him, shaking her head. “Drake, I’m not sure I deserve either of you.”

“How do you figure?” he says, looking at her skeptically.

She throws her hands in the air in exasperation. “I just had sex with two best friends, separately, on the same night. I’m not worthy of a KING. I’m not even worthy of a commoner. No one should have to put up with that.” Tears spring to her eyes and she roughly scrubs them away, mascara be damned. She hates how emotional she's getting, but so many orgasms have left her feeling things all the way to 11.

“Brooks,” Drake says softly. “I get it.” He laughs. “It’s LIAM. How can you say no to someone so relentlessly nice, giving, and respectful? You know the second you’re uncomfortable with something, he’ll cease at once, and you know he’s going to do everything in his power to make you weak at the knees.” A look of intense longing passes over Drake’s face as he thinks of Riley losing control of her legs and the feeling of Liam’s tongue on him, and he shakes it away. “He’ll give you the world, or whatever small part of it he can, and there’s no way to stop yourself from falling…in love.”  A tear falls down Riley’s cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb, cupping her cheek. “I haven’t said this yet, but, Riley…I love you.”

She gasps and sobs out, “I love you, too, Drake. This isn’t the way I wanted to tell you,” she hiccups.

He pulls her into a comforting hug. “Look, I’m over the moon that you’ve chosen to be with me publicly. When you turned down Liam’s proposal, I was positive that it couldn’t have really happened, because no one in their right mind would turn down such a great guy. Especially compared to me.” She frowns into his shoulder, but doesn’t say anything, and he continues. “I accept your relationship with Liam, because I want you to be happy. And I want Liam to be happy. You two make up half of the most important people in my life and I would do anything for both of you.”

“But what about your happiness, Drake?” she asks, tilting her head up, while still hugging him around the waist. “I can’t stand that this will hurt you anytime I’m with Liam, or vice versa. I don’t know how to reckon these feelings.”

He squeezes her gently. “I don’t know, Brooks, but we’ll figure it out together, okay? I promise you that much.”

“If you say so,” she replies, snuggling into him even more.

He rests his head on hers, sighing in contentment.

“I know you’ll probably hate me saying this, but Maxwell’s right, you are a great hugger,” Riley says into his chest.

Drake bursts out laughing and pushes her away from him playfully. “Let’s go, Brooks. We’ll be late for the damn fireworks and we’ll never hear the end of it from Bertrand.”

His laughter is contagious, and they laugh together as they walk arm in arm out of the maze and back to the ballroom.


End file.
